Talk:The Golden Nova Order/@comment-24128674-20161110195336
Previously, I had conducted a very minor opinion on this faction within a Skype Group chat. But now, I am here to give my full report on this Faction, and deliever my critcism. If you are just going to start problems because I'm simply giving opinions... ''Then don't facking read this comment past this point. '' Now then, shall I proceed then? First, it's governing body... "It is ruled like a dictatorship except with 3 dictators" So what I'm basically looking at, is a coalition of Dictators from separate factions, that decided to band up into one Alliance, and said dictators govern said alliance... There are a couple problems that I can see with this. One: The Alliance is governed by three Dictators, instead of one individual, that should look over them, and make sure that these Dictators don't step over their lines, and cause problems, which would potentially lead to the collapse of the alliance, sparking a Civil War. Two: Because this alliance isn't mantained by a single individual that keeps these dictators in-line, these Dictators are free to do as they please, of which with most dictators, their thrist for power could lead them to conduct various actions, of which at least one faction, either in or out of the alliance, would have a problem with this, again sparking a conflict. Overall, their governing body is possbily looking at a future collapse of the alliance. And it doesn't really help that their chain of command makes no sense as well. ''"Noah the Fox (Xrat Leader) (Second in Command but promoted to Leader since Aiden became one of the dictators)" ''<--- The hell does this even mean?! Second, the Uniforms/Faction Colors. I currently see no sign of a specific uniform for their forces, so that's gonna be a Nada in this opinion. But as I am looking at their colors... and good lord, they are just.... Why. Why is that even a thing? Xrat's colors consist of Orange for their military, while their Workers wear Dark Blue, and their Police brown. Their orange colors allow them to be easily spotted in Day/Night operations, while their Daek Blue colors allow them to be somewhat hidden in Night, and their Brown colors are variable. Xenoen's colors consist of Green (Military), Light Brown (Wrokers), and Gray (Law Enforcement). Their Green ad Light Brown colors, again, makes them easy to spot in Night/Day operations, while the Gray colors have a somewhat advantage in Night. The so called "Secret Organization of Protecting Mobius" have their colors at Black (Agents), Purple (Snipers), and Dark Brown (S.W.A.T) for their Colors. While Black and Dark Brown have a advantage in night operations, if we look at their facking snipers, we could easily spot them, since they are wearing Purple. Why in the hell would a Faction put their Snipers in Purple Colors?! And then the Gold Flame colors consist of Bright Yellow (Military), Yellow (Workers), and Dark Yellow (Law Enforcement). Now while there is a possibly they could have a sall advantage in Day operations, they all are easily visible at Night. The main question here is, why the fack, did these Factions even THINK to give them these colors. Just... Why. Overall, their colors are one their main weaknesses that this alliance has. Third, it's Arsenal. Damnit all to freaking hell, this is just... Why. The SOPM has weapons consist of Laser Guns, Plasma Batons/Swords, and Poison Gas,with no vehicles, leaving them to be easily picked off by Armored Units (specfiically IFVs), and Factions having access to Interstellar/Intergalactic Travel. Gold Flame has... get this: Gold-Fire-Shooting Flamethrowers, Gold-Laser Sabers, Poison Gas, Teleportation (Shouldn't really be classified as a Weapon -.-), Grenade Nukes (Wait. Grenade Nukes? Okay, there are many problems with this. First off, these Nukes could cause their entire force to be obliterated when used, along with the hostile forces. Not only that, but the radiaiton emerging from these Grenades would cause the forces equipping them to get Radiation Poisioning. Oh, and it would get the attention of literally EVERY FACTION on a planet the Nuke was used on. So why the hell is this a thing?), and then Robots (Again, shouldn't be classified as a freaking weapon. -_-'). They also have Warplanes, Tanks, Helicopters, and once agian, there are myserious Codename: Avenger and Vengance, along with the TYJ-2341, MKX-121, and JUI-41237, of which they lack certain specfics of their mounted weapons. Considering that they have no rifles and such, they mainly rely on Close Quarters Combat and Armored Vehicles, leaving them easily vulernable to EMPs, and Ranged Weapons. It's also intersting that they have these kinds of weapon, despite them owning Star Systems. Xenoen has Stat Boosting Serums, along with Chrnowatches (Not facking weapons, damnit!), Lava Grenades (How the hell does that even work... Do they just shoot out Lava once detonated, or Grenades made out of Lava?), Delayed/Acid RPG Shells, along with Warplanes, Tanks, and once again, there are mysterious KJG-29145, UJH-5436, and LGU-1984, of which at this point it's no surprise that the weapons aren't specfically listed... These weapons leave them vulnerable to Ranged Attacks and EMPs. Xrat has Laser Cage Creators (Okay, for one, how is that even possible?), Electricity Shooting Drones (so... Drones that shoot bolts of Electricity? Like Teslas? .w.), Robotic Soldiers (Not. Facking. WEAPONS), Thermo-Darts, Snipers w/Explosive Ammo, Plasma Swords, along with Tanks, Warplanes, Helicopters, and once again, myserious units such as Codename: Reaper, HDC-1324, and JXG-2176, with no specific weapon details. And once agian, they are a faction with Star Systems, and yet they have these limiting technologies. How? They would also be vulnerable to EMPs, like most of the factions on here. So, my take on their arsenal? It is literally nonsense. It makes no sense on how, or why, they even use them, or have them in the first place... Lastly, my Overall Statemennt. This faction, is just plain dumb. Their members are also idiotic as well, due to my personal encounter with the faction, and this Faction is just pure Idealism, instead of using Realism (Like most of the damned pages on here. -.-). This Faction needs a remake of it, because this is just nonsense. For those who made it to this point, congratulations, you actually cared, and therefore you get a Star. For those who didn't make a big facking deal about it, Congratulations, you are mature enough to the point of accepting the fact that this is one's opinion on it, and therefore you get a cookie. Anyways, See ya. Edit: Fixed some spelling errors.